A Leap of Faith
by Alex-Fang-Ride
Summary: A leap of Faith into the dark unknown. Just as Max is about to take her leap, a deep voice stops her. Max/Fang, Faxx, At home, no wings
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want to do this but I had no other choice. I love you. I hope you can forgive me one day. I didn't belong here. Here with you, or with Ella and Ari. My time here is done. No matter how hard I try I'm never happy. I haven't smiled for so long except those fake smiles I send to Ella and Ari. You never noticed because you were always working. Look at it this way; one less mouth to feed. I'm sorry Mom. I'm not weak, just courageous. Send my love to Ella and Ari. Keep them happy. If not for me, then for dad. I love you.**_

_**~Lots of love **_

_**Maximum Ride**_

I re-read the letter one last time and put it in the envelope. I licked it closed and then turned it around to kiss the front where "Mom" was scribbled in my messy writing. I was done here. My time had come. I wasn't happy. Some people say that people commit suicide because they are weak. I, Maximum Ride, am not weak. I'm simply not satisfied. I don't deserve to live when thoughts like these are running through my mind. I should be grateful. Incredibly grateful for the life that I have. But I'm not. Something's wrong with me. But that's okay. I won't be here much longer. And the funny thing is, I'm not afraid. Not even a little bit.

The wind was blowing harder now. My hair was whipping around my face and hitting my eyes. My eyes. No doubt my mom would miss those the most about me. She always liked my eyes because they were the exact replica of hers. Milk-chocolate brown. The only thing I shared with my mom. The rest of my features came from my dad. The sharp thin nose, the dirty blonde hair, the heart shaped face. My dad. Maybe he's also the reason I'm doing this. I miss my dad. His warm smile, his musical laughter, his warm hands, the twinkle in his eyes. The tears pooled in my eyes as I remembered walking in the room. Shaking him awake, hoping for a game of catch. But he never woke up. It was peaceful, his death. No suffering.

I can't say the same for the rest of us.

I didn't ponder any longer than necessary on the horrid memory. I decided to focus on the beauty around me. The beautiful green pine trees around me, the birds flying higher and higher. Maybe I will get a chance to fly to when I take a leap of faith into the unknown. Or however long it takes to hit rock bottom. The leaves from nearby maple trees were scattered across the ground. I took in a deep breath and smelled chocolate chip cookies. I smiled to myself. The one scent that made my knees go weak. I looked to my right and noticed the sun setting. It was time. I took off my shoes-better not to waste them. The loose gravel pinched my feet and I rubbed them together. It was getting chillier. Shame-I wouldn't get to see the first snowflakes ouch the ground when autumn turned to winter. I took off my sweater and set it with my shoes. I kept my shorts and tank-top on. I kept my eyes open, witnessing the beauty of the trees. Of the sun. Of the air. I stuck my hand out in front of me and picked up my right foot about to take a leap of faith into the unknown. "So let's dance a little harder," I began to sing. All of a sudden, interrupting my peaceful aura, a deep husky voice said "Stop…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So new story, and this note is kinda late but whatevs :* byees

A Leap of Faith: Chapter 2

I staggered back and turned around, gasping hard, and came face to face with an unfamiliar face. I was staring straight into his dark eyes. My hand was still stretched out in front of me. "W-what?" I stammered, surprised, shocked and slightly frustrated. "Stop, please," he whispered softly. "Why?" I asked. "Whatever's going on at home is not as bad as you think it is," he said softly. "What if it is?" I asked. He pondered this for a moment and I took that moment to take in his appearance. Navy-blue V-neck t-shirt with a leather jacket and dark wash jeans. His black hair was long and he had a fringe over one eye. He looked about my age, seventeen.

"Maybe it is, but it sure as hell doesn't cost your life." He said firmly but softly. I looked at him again and realized he was holding a chocolate-chip cookie. I felt my mouth quirk to one side. "How did you find me?" I asked. "I was going for a walk and I heard something." He replied. "What's your name?" I asked, curious now. "Fang and you?" "Max," I said. "Well, Max, Wanna come over? I live nearby," he asked. "I'm sorry, I'd love to but I have to do this. I've been planning it for a while now," I said.

"I can't stay and watch" he said, "No one's asking you to," I said while turning around back to the front of the cliff. He grabs my shoulder and turns me around, "No… you're coming with me, now." He said sternly. I struggle against him for a moment, then look into his eyes filled with determination. I stop and whisper "Fine." I put on my sweater, pocketing the letter, and put my shoes on. He held out his hand and I took it without protest.

We walked back the path that I had slowly climbed up from. His hand was warm and big as he rubbed circles on the back of my hand absentmindedly. How did I end up here? By now I was supposed to be down below or up high, with my dad. I look down at our intertwined hands and slowly tears pool into my eyes. He was another obstacle I would have to face before I could do what I wanted to. But as I looked at our hands, I realized that maybe this was what I was craving.

Affection.

A few tears began to fall and I quickly wiped them before they froze on my face. We slowly made it out of the woods and onto the sidewalk. It was getting chillier with the sun going down. I shivered and Fang noticed. "Were only a couple minutes away." He said. I nodded slightly and we started walking faster. In a couple of minutes we came to a beautiful gray bricked house. The gate opened and we walked down the driveway. It became chillier and we started to run. I let go of his hand and raced him to the door with him on my heels. I reached the door and erupted in laughter. Fang joined me and I stopped to listen to his laugh, which was deep and husky. It was beautiful and filled me with warmth.

He held my hand again and unlocked the door. "Fang! Is that you sweetie?" Fang smiled a little and yelled back "Yea mom! I have a friend with me!" "Oh, is it your girlfriend?" she said while coming around the corner and-get this- wiping her hands on a kitchen cloth, like a real mom. "No mom, she's just a friend. This is Max." I said a greeting and then we headed upstairs. Just then I smiled as I realized that Fangs house smelled like homemade chocolate-chip cookies.

"Oh, do you kids want chocolate-chip cookies?"

Btw Thanks for the one review and the follows

: Heys thanx, and the song, you might not like it, is "Do you like drugs" by Miguel


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey GUYS! SOrry im so late, exams, fam probs, and hmwk were eating me but i found some time so here yar!**

**ENJOY and REview PLeaze! please please**

**Miss A: did you like the song?**

**ANd thanks for the reviews and follows!**

It had been 15 mins, since I entered Fangs house and already, I had inhaled 7 cookies. As Fang drank his milk, I told him about my younger sister Ella, who was 16 and my brother Ari, who was 17 like me. "I think you'll like them. So, what school do you go to?" I asked. "Oh, I'm new here but I'm going to the main public school, uh, Craig something?" he replied.

"Oh yep, that's my school. Good thing you know at least one person, well if I end up going on Monday." I said. We had this whole week off since it was thanksgiving and my mom wasn't going to be home, so it wasn't anything new to me. He looked at me meaningfully before saying, in a whiny voice, "But you have to come Max or else I won't know anyone!" I laughed at the pout in his mouth and said "Fine,"

He looked relieved and then he started asking about my friends, life, school and many other things. So I slowly began to trust him and told him about my close friends-Iggy, Nicole, Monique, Mark, Taylor and Alex.

While he was telling me about his old friends, I checked the phone. "Holy hell! Its 11:35, I gotta get home, "I said and Fang said "You can stay the night, Mom won't mind," I nodded and said "Sounds good, thanks. Lemme call Ells."

* * *

The next day, I woke up around noon, according to the clock on the side table in the guestroom. I went to the bathroom and did my business, then headed downstairs to find Fang and his mom sitting on the dining table. Suddenly, I felt embarrassed since I was wearing one of Fangs black shirts and yesterdays shorts.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well? Sorry about the mess, I would've cleaned up if I had known you were coming," she said sweetly. "Good morning, and yes I slept very well and it's my fault! Don't worry about it," I replied ending with a sneeze. "Excuse me," I said, "Bless you Hun. Fang, go get Max one of your hoodies. Poor girl is getting a cold," she said smiling at me.

Fang got up and left and his mom's phone started ringing. "Oh, I'll be right back," she said with a wink. I smiled and she walked out the front door. I looked around the house and saw that it was similar to mine, nice and big and extravagant.

I heard steps coming from the stairs, and there was Fang holding a hoodie out to me. "Thanks, you didn't have to," I said smiling. "Yeah I did. Wouldn't want poor little Max getting a cold, now do we?" he said with a smirk. I wacked him but still joined in with his laughter.

"Go, help yourself, and if you make coffee, can you grab me a cup? Thanks, love." He said. I laughed at his pet name for me and started up the coffee machine. "How do you like your coffee?" I asked "Black, like my clothes," he said. I smiled and started pouring when I heard the door slam.

"What the hell, Simon? I just moved in my new home! You can't do this to me! You can't expect me to leave on a two week business trip! I have this month off, idiot!" it was Fangs mom. "When's the flight? 1 hour? Oh gosh, I hate you." She shut off the phone and smiled at me apologetically, "Sorry Hun. Fang I'm leaving for a business trip, my bags are always ready so I'll head out now, bye Max sweetie, please keep Fang company. I'll try and be back soon, bye!" she said and went upstairs, grabbed her things, kissed Fangs forehead and left.

I handed Fang his coffee, and sat beside him. "Will you help me unpack, Max? Please? Ill owe you forever." He pleaded.

"Sure, of course." I said. I leaned against his shoulder and inhaled his scent. He smelled terrific. "Hey, Fang?" "Yeah Max?" "Um, well, your moms not gonna be home all week so I was wondering if I can stay over? Please?" I asked

"Of course Max" he said with a laugh.

"Thanks," I said with a sigh of relief.

I needed fresh air and Fang was that fresh air. I had only known him for about 15 hours and already I trusted him.

With my life.

With my heart?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! Thanx for all the reviews, some were really sweet, i was super touched by "Guest"**_

_**Please review please please please!**_

Fang turned on his iPod dock and connected his iPhone to it so the house wouldn't be dead silent as we unpacked his items. Luckily, the rooms were already painted and the furniture was out so we only had to put the decor out.

"I'm sorry about making you do this, Max. Really." Apologized Fang. "It's alright, i have nothing better to do anyways," I said with a wink. "Where do you want this cute baby picture of you?

"Erm, the staircase wall," he replied.

We spent the rest of the day putting the house together and then near 8:00 pm, we ordered in. "Jalapenos for sure," I said while Fang relayed my order over the phone to pizzaville. "Oh and chicken to, please." Fang shot me an annoyed look and then smiled as I stuck my tongue out at him.

Fang finished the order and then went upstairs to grab his laptop so we could watch movies. I strolled off into the kitchen to grab some pop and ice. I went back to the living room just as Fang showed up with the laptop.

I took out my hair form my messy bun and put it into a smooth pony tail. "Oh my fricking god, I'm so gross. I haven't showered in, like, two days." I groaned. Fang smirked at me and said "Don't worry, you don't smell," I laughed and readjusted my sweater, so I could put the cans in my pocket, since we were going to the den.

"How about we just connect the laptop to the projector and watch it on the wall?" asked Fang. "Sure, yeah." I said. "Okay, grab the charger, please?" he asked. I nodded.

Just as he reached for the laptop and I reached for the charger, our arms tangled. We fell forward a little bit resulting in our shoulders being slightly pressed together. I blushed and looked up to see him staring straight into my eyes. Being this close, I could see flecks of gold in his dark, dark eyes. I swear, you can feel the energy around us. Fang leaned in slightly closer...

Ding-Dong!

The bell rang, signalling the arrival of the pizza.

"Great timing," smirked Fang. I blushed and turned away waiting for him to get the door.

What was up with me? I was blushing for no reason and grinning like an idiot when i was around Fang. This was way too fast, I only knew the guy for like 25-26 hours. How could my feelings be so strong already?

Did he feel it to? Is that why he was leaning into me?

I was so comfortable around Fang and I didn't want to ruin it yet. This was the first time that I ever let a person in this fast ever since dad died.

Proud? - I think so.

* * *

"Honestly, one of my favourite movies ever, "I said. We had just finished watching "The Dark Knight Rises" and we were in the midst of setting up another movie. "Yep, i love this movie; watched it in theatres," replied Fang.

I stood up to stretch, making my/Fangs hoodie reach to my bellybutton. I stalked off into the kitchen for more pop and in search of popcorn. "Where's the popcorn hidden, Fang?" I yelled, while looking in the cabinet above the stove.

Suddenly, Fang picked me up from the waist and put me on his left side. "It's in this cabinet, dumbshit," i shoved him slightly and laughed as he made a face at me. I took the popcorn, got it popped and went back to the den, Fang trailing behind me.

"What movie now?" i asked, while stuffing my mouth with popcorn. "I dunno, you pick, "he said.

All of a sudden, all the lights went out. "What... The... Fuck...?" I said slowly. WE both took out our phones and found our way over to the window to find a huge snowstorm taking place. "Whoa," murmured Fang.

"Mhmm," I muttered. The trees were whipping around so fast and the leaves were scattered all across the yard. "What now?" I asked. I felt Fang shrug beside me and answer "I don't know, let's go to my room." I nodded and grabbed the pop and popcorn and trudged upstairs behind Fang, who was carrying the laptop. I stared straight ahead but couldn't help myself from checking out Fangs butt.

What? He had a cute butt, okay?

Cute butt?

Cute?

Okay, there was definitely something in that pop.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the review and follows and favorites, i appreciate it. i felt like updating so here ya go! and also, i was gonna say something but i forgot**_

That night, he asked me questions; my relationship with my mother, with Ella and Ari, how long I've been friends with Iggy, first pet, first crush, first kiss, first love. At the end of our conversation, I felt like he knew me inside out.

He opened up to me to. He told me about his blog, hid dad and mom, his sweet sister who was with her dad in Paris, his first girlfriend, his addiction to video games.

I liked learning about Fang. He was a marshmallow. Hard on the outside but soft and fluffy on the inside. It was 3am when we decided to call it a night. "We need to have an all-nighter this week, okay?" I asked Fang. He smiled and nodded, starting to yawn.

We both got up and I knew there was something I had to do that was long overdue. I hugged Fang, nice and tight, my arms crushing his neck. He hugged me back just as hard after a moment of shock.

"Thank you," I whispered, "Thank you for stopping me."

* * *

The next morning, i woke up around 1 pm and slowly got out of bed. I stretched and went to the bathroom. I took a small rinse and changed back into the clothes I was wearing before. I went out into the hallway, seeing Fang's door still closed. Huh, home alone, kind of, I thought to myself. I quietly went downstairs and started getting breakfast ready for both Fang and I, as a sort of thank-you, for letting me stay over.

I started rummaging through the kitchen and pulled out plates, frying pans, glasses, spatulas, eggs, bacon and toast. Most of my friends and family think I don't know how to cook, but really, I do. I started cracking the eggs in a bowl and threw some oil on a frying pan to get the bacon going. The heat from the smoke was making me hot, so I took off Fangs hoodie and pushed my tank top up to my bellybutton.

I heard a thump upstairs and assumed Fang had woken up. I poured the egg mixture into a separate frying pan for scrambled eggs. I threw some toast in the toaster and went back to the stove, watching the eggs.

I heard Fang come down the stairs and I continued scrambling the eggs, ignoring my stomachs growling. Fang came up behind me and put his hands on my waist and hooked his chin over my shoulder looking up at me threw his long, dark, lashes. I smiled shyly at him and said "Morning," "Morning to you to," said Fang. I grinned and quickly flipped the bacon. "What's up with all of this?" he asked, gesturing to the frying pans.

"Oh, nothing really. I just thought of making breakfast as a thank-you for letting me stay here, so thank you," I said. "I already told you, its fine." He said. I shrugged and split the eggs in two plates, repeating the action with the bacon. At that moment, the bread popped up and Fang took off his hands from my waist and went to get the bread. I instantly missed the warmth of his fingers.

Wait..._what?_

I ignored that and got the coffee started, setting up two cups and getting the juice carton from the fridge. I poured juice in for Fang, and then poured in coffee for both of us. I took it to Fang who was bringing our plates to the table, with forks.

I smiled gratefully at him and he shot me a wink. We both sat down and looked at our plates in amazement. The food actually looked so good.

There's a first.

"Thank you, Max," said Fang. I nodded and we both started eating.

"Hey, Fang? Do you have a car? I need to go home and grab some stuff, is that okay?" I ask, nervously. "Yea sure, let's leave after breakfast." I agree and quietly we finish breakfast. I rise and am about to take my plate and his away, but he gets up and smiles while taking the plate himself. I nod gratefully and help in cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

I pull my/Fang's hoodie over my head and grab my sandals, waiting for Fang to come back downstairs. My phone starts to ring. "Hello?" I say. "Hey Max," says Ella from the other end. "Ella! Hey, what's up?" I say.

"Nothing much. Just checking if you were still alive,"

"Yea I am ha-ha. Sorry I've been out of reach. I'm with a friend,"

"Anyone I know?"

"Nope, but I'm coming over in a bit. I just need to grab some things; I'm staying over at his place, okay?"

"Yea, just be careful."

"Always,"

With that I hear the phone line click dead. Me and Ella were close but I think she realized that I'm not the most open person. I haven't had a real girl-talk with her ever since the death of my father. Wow, she must miss me, I think to myself. Just then, Fang comes strolling down the stairs and opens the door for me. I smirk and walk onto the porch. He walks around me and to the garage and opens it.

And there stands a sleek, black mustang.

Huh.

We had the same cars.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DEDICATE THIS TO MY MOST LOYAL REVIEWER, SUNSHONE. THANKS SO MUCH! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK, IMMA NEED ATLEAST FIVE REVIEWS PLEASE?**_

_**I ONLY GET LIKE 2 SO YEA PLEASE REVIEW. BTW THIS CHAPTER BASICALLY SHOWS HOW CLOSE ARI AND MAX ARE**_

I turned the radio on and relaxed into the passenger seat. Fang drove faster than I usually did and we were almost at my house. At the stoplight right before my street, Fang turned around and looked for something in the backseat.

"Yes! Thank god," he said, turning back around with a camera in his hands. And let me tell you, it was one of those huge ass ones. A huge lens and the whole strap thing. "Wow. You into photography?" I asked. "Yep, it's one of my favourite hobbies. Here, look at some pictures," said Fang. He turned it on and handed it to me.

His pictures were beautiful. Most were in forests and some of a little girl with the bluest eyes and golden locks of hair. "Wow, she's beautiful. Is that your sister, Angel?" I asked. Fang nodded and smiled. I looked up and said "Oh, take a right here. It is the one with the Greek columns and grey bricks."

Fang zipped down the long drive way and I turned his camera off. We both got out of the car and made it to the front door. Little did I know, that's where shit hit the fan.

I rang the doorbell and after a minute, Ella opened the door. I hugged her hard and said "Hey Ells, this is my friend, Fang. Fang, this is Ella." They greeted one another and I turned to go upstairs.

"Hold your fucking horses, Max" I heard a voice say. I turned around and came face-to-face with my older-by-a-few-months brother, Ari. "Hey Ari," I said with a smile.

"Max, do you have any idea, how fucking worried I've been for the past few days?" he said quietly. Aw, shit. His voice was quiet. Quiet, with Ari, I've realized is not good. Not good at all. "I texted Ella and told her where I was," I said.

"Yeah, but am I Ella? I have been calling your fucking phone, texting it, driving around like a fucking maniac, looking for your ass. And you come her all jolly-looking, 'Hey Ari!' Like What the Fuck?" he yelled.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I went for a walk, bumped into Fang, and stayed with him. I'm not going to be around twenty-four-seven so get the fuck used to it. Ella knew where I was, so what's the big deal?" I yelled back.

"The big deal is that Ella wasn't the one who walked into the washroom that day. Ella wasn't the one who had to see you like that. Ella didn't have to help you. I did, goddammit. Not her!" He yelled back.

I froze. He promised he would never mention it. He promised.

"You promised you would never mention it. You promised." I said back quietly.

"You know what, Max? If you had told me where you were, I wouldn't have said it. But you're to fucking difficult. You always think about yourself. Welcome to reality, where it isn't all about you!" he said, the sarcasm dripping from his words. He turned around and walked out the door, slamming it hard.

It surprisingly felt like a slap in the face.

I could feel the tears gathering at the brim of my eyes. I squeezed them shut. Not here. Not here. I felt Fang gazing at me. He and Ella had gone into the other room and when he heard the door slam, he quietly came back.

He wiped a stray tear that had slipped down my face, unnoticed. "I'll be two minutes. Make yourself at home," I said. I could hear how dead my voice sounded.

I slowly trudged up the stairs. I hated fighting with Ari. I loved him so much and I would die for him but some things he said were really hurtful. I shook my head and focused on the task at hand. I walked down the hall and into my room. I loved my room. It was huge ad painted black. I had one picture on my dresser mirror. It was of me and my dad. Back when I was 15. We were so happy. And look where we are now, I thought to myself.

I went to my closet and grabbed bras, panties, sweats, tank tops, socks, 3 pairs of short-shorts, a floral skirt, black lace leggings, heels, a couple fancy shirts and 2 pairs of skinny jeans. I put all of my clothes into my TNA duffel and started grabbing shampoo and other necessities.

I grabbed my small camera and video camera and ran out of my room. As i walked down the hall, i passed my parent room. Or my mom's room. I put my hand on the door and sighed. I grabbed my things and headed downstairs, strolling into the kitchen, to find Fang eating an apple and talking to Ella.

"Ready to leave?" asked Fang. I nodded and quickly hugged Ella. She looked so tired and sick. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded and then we left.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Fang. "Pretty shitty." I answered with a smirk. He smiled but i could see he was concerned and worried. "Can we get some coffee? Actually, no. Let's go to your place so I can shower and then we'll go, yeah?" I said. "Whatever you want," he said, simply. "I would've showered at my place, but I didn't want to stay there longer than necessary." I explained.

"I get you," he said.

Did he? Did he really?

* * *

After I showered, I felt so clean and pure. I guess that's what it feels like after not showering for 2-3 days, I smirked to myself. I pulled on a red tank top and black short-shorts. I grabbed a small cardigan and left my wet hair down.

I went downstairs to find Fang on his phone.

"Hey, isn't it weird that I've been staying at your house for a few days and I still don't have your number?" I asked, laughing. He smirked and said "Yeah, here." We exchanged numbers and were about to leave when Fang turned to me.

"You're not seriously going like that, right?" he said. I blushed, "Do I look that bad?" I asked quietly. He lifted my face up with his finger and said "No, idiot. You'll freeze to death. Wait here,"

He walked off and came back with a black beanie and a black leather jacket.

"Here. Oh, and by the way, you never look bad. You always look perfect."

I blushed deep red and smacked him.

Who knew he was so sweet?

* * *

_**Okay so, kinda longerish**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Felt like updating even tho i didnt get 5 reviews. i need 5 reviews please guys!**

Fangs pov:

"One Grande white chocolate mocha, one Grande black coffee, 4 cake pops and 2 chocolate chip cookies, please."

"Okay, that comes to 16.97, please."

I took out my debit card and handed it to the cashier. I looked back to see Max staring out of the window of our booth. Her face was filled with sadness as she watched the leaves fall to the ground. I had only known Max for a couple of days but already I knew that I was beginning to like her.

As in_ like, like_ her.

When I saw her that day on the cliff, I was immediately taken away by her beauty. She had a simple plain, natural beauty that I wanted to capture with my camera. Those big brown eyes, her sharp nose, her arched eyebrows, her pouty lips. When I saw her earlier today in my beanie, I knew I wanted her to be mine.

I carried back our drinks and snacks and sat down across from her. She looked up in surprise and smiled when she saw me. I handed her the mocha, 2 cake pops and a cookie. Her eyes brightened at the sight of the cookie and she reached out to take it.

"So, Max. Are you going to explain Ari, or am I going to have to kick it out of you?" I said with a smirk. She sighed, as if she knew this was coming and took a sip of her drink. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said reassuringly. She shook her head and opened her mouth.

"When I was younger, me and Ari were really close, like best friends. The summer before grade 11, he went to camp and only called me once throughout the whole month of July. When he came back, I confronted him because I was super pissed. He said he made new friends and just got busy. I ignored him for a while and then, around August, Dad died.

"It was hard on all of us but sometimes I think it was the hardest on me. Before he died, he was my everything. We had a game only us two would play, it was catch. Boring I know, but I always played because he made it more fun. Mom was always distant with me. She preferred Ella and Ari over me and I didn't know why. After dad died, she just threw herself into her work. Meeting after meeting, trip after trip. She hasn't been home in 2 months. I was so _scared_ and _alone._

"Before my dad died, I was a happy, lively, wild girl. I was the most popular girl in school. I'm not lying, really. It's because we were rich; everyone knew me. After dad died, I lost my spark. That's when I found out who my real friends were. I would space out, skip school, stay in bed all day. But I never cried. Not one single tear. Not a drop. I thought something was wrong with me.

"I'm not usually a 'drink-my-sorrows-away' kinda girl but one night, I just did. I dressed up like some hoe, went to a club and got smashed. I found some random guy to dance with and I fooled myself into thinking that that was life. In reality, it was a distraction from my real life. This continued for 6-7 weeks before I realized how _shitty_ it really was. I got a cab home and barfed my guts up in the washroom all night. I was so disgusted. But most of all, I was alone.

"I went back to school, aced my classes, but everyone could tell, I had changed. I almost forgot to smile. I use a fake smile to get them off my back but really, I'm dead inside" she whispered the last part and looked away.

I didn't know everything, but I knew enough. I felt like doing something bold, so I reached across the table and put my hand on her check. "I'll help revive you" I said. She covered my hand with hers and turned her head to kiss my palm.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For not running away, screaming."

* * *

MAX POV:

We were back in Fang's mustang, driving around as I pointed out random place to him. I was relieved after talking to Fang. It was like the weight on my shoulder split into two and I was lighter. He understood me.

I was fiddling around with his camera when I got an amazing idea. "Hey, yo Fang?" "Yeah, Max?" he asked, turning to me. "When was the last time you did a photo shoot?" I asked. "Uh... about two months ago, I think. With Angel." He said. I looked at him with a grin. "Well, it's not like we have anything else to do right? Let's dress up and have a photo shoot." I surprised myself by feeling excited and warming up to the idea.

"You sure?" asked Fang, worry in his eyes. But behind that I could see excitement, similar to mine. "Yea I'm sure."

And I was.

* * *

I picked out my black lace leggings, my blue and white belted floral ruffle skirt, a white crop top under that and a grey blazer. (Btw, links in the profile) I took my grey boots and Fangs leather jacket and put them on the side, since I would wear those to. For my hair, I straightened it and added a snookie-like poof on my head. I went light on my make-up, only adding eyeliner, mascara, a teardrop, (If you don't know what that is, ask me. It's not a legit teardrop.) and face powder.

I put a light pink on my lips and grabbed my stuff and went down stairs. I headed straight for the kitchen and prodded around in the fridge until I found the chocolate milk. I grabbed a glass and started pouring when I heard a low whistle behind me, making me turn.

"Dayumm. You clean up nice, Ride." Said Fang, smirking like an idiot. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a black v-neck and had a leather jacket slung over his shoulder. "Likewise," I said, turning back around to finish pouring my milk. I put the milk back and turned to lean against the counter while drinking it. I started looking at Fang. Well, staring actually. I couldn't help myself. He was so beautiful and gorgeous. I was so happy that I was the one here with him and not some other girl because I couldn't stand the thought of ever losing him.

Ever.

He came up close to me and smiled slowly. I blushed slightly and looked away. Why, oh, why, did he have this effect on me? He came right in my face and put his lips next to my ear, and I was able to feel his hot breath on my skin. I was still clutching onto the glass of milk and he slowly pulled it out of my hands.

"Staring isn't nice, love." He whispered and took my glass away with a final tug and stepped back to smile at me and take a swig of the milk.

My face turned red and I smacked him. Like really hard.

He grinned at me but I stomped away to grab my/his jacket and opened the front door.

"Hurry the hell up!"


End file.
